You Next To Me
by hdloverforever
Summary: This is a story of a real life friendship of a boy and a girl. Could love or even more happen? Read to find out what happens between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: First of all, there are two writers to this story: Sabrina and Alex. We are teaming up to write a story to vent our feelings about a certain two people that we know a lot about. The story is based on two real people but the names have been changed and some parts of the story have been changed or made up based on what we know about these two people. We are NOT them. We are not claiming to be them in any way. We just have a lot of fangirlish feelings toward these two people and this is our way of getting them out and in a way we think an audience would enjoy. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1:

"Ty!" the small 6 year old girl yelled as she chased after the blonde boy. Her brown pigtails were flying behind her as she closed the distance. The boy stopped running and spun around to face his best friend. "I'm not gonna kiss you." he declared. The girls big blue eyes filled with delight,"But I dared you! You have to!" the boy sighed in defeat and leaned to kiss her cheek. As he got closer she squealed and ran towards their parents and siblings. "I think Lauren has a little crush on Tyler." said one of the fathers. The mothers laughed and rolled their eyes. It was a picture perfect moment for the two Texas families and one of the last they'd have together...

Unfortunate for the mothers and kids, the fathers of both families, which meant Tyler's and Lauren's dads, were both being deployed out of the country within the next few days. They were both Marines. They had been wanting to enlist together all throughout high school, but their parents were both very protective of their only children. They had taken a long "vacation" together during their summer before their senior year of high school. What was that trip exactly? Their basic training. Their parents had no idea to this day what that trip was all about. They thought they went around the United States, when really, they were stationed in Georgia. Now that they didn't have to worry about what their parents had to think, they thought it would be the perfect time to go together. The only thing they had to worry about was their wives and kids. Those next two days, both fathers spent as much time with their family as possible. They figured they'd be spending too much time together overseas anyways. When it came time to depart, each father gave each member of each family a big hug. The two soon to be Marines gave each little one another hug. This meant Tyler and Lauren. They both told the two to behave together, but they had no idea what they were talking about. After the hugs, the fathers walked together through the airport towards their plane. Tyler and Lauren had no idea what was going on; all they knew was that their daddys were leaving on a plane to somewhere far away for a while.

(Laurens POV)

5 MONTHS LATER:

"Mom! Megan won't give me my Barbie!" I yelled.  
"I'm going out to the hot tub and I don't wanna hear from of you for an hour." she said as she walked out the back door.  
"You're such a baby." my brother said without looking up from his game boy.  
I pushed my toys aside and stood up straighter. "Am not! I just turned 7!" As I said those words, the doorbell rang. Megan, who was 16 and bossy, said,"If you're not a baby, get the door." I tried to protest but she just turned MTV up louder. I stomped out of the room to the door. Upon opening it, I see 2 uniformed men. They had unreadable looks in their faces and one crouched down to my level and smiled."Is your mommy here?" "She's in the hot tub. Who are you?" They exchanged glances. "We're friends of your dads." Hearing this news got me excited. "My dads coming home! He missed my birthday, but he promised to take me out when he gets back." My excitement was interrupted by Megan, who was now coming around the corner. "Have you gotten kidnapped yet?" she screamed. When she saw the two men in uniform she stopped dead in her tracks. "Is our dad..." she didn't finish her sentence because at that second mom came bolting around the corner and burst into tears. I was so confused as to what was going on. Mom told me and Megan to go into the other room as she invited the two uniformed men in.  
Ten days later I was standing in a graveyard surrounded by people. My mom was on my right with Tyler's mom next to her and Ty was clutching my left hand. Three days ago those men explained to my mom that my dad had died after being shot by enemy fire. I would never be able to talk to him or hug him again. Tyler's dad had been there but he didn't die. It wasn't fair I thought. I still needed my dad and he was gone. When the funeral ended my mother retreated to her bedroom where she stayed for 2 weeks. Eventually, she started getting out more, leaving me home to play with Tyler or be watched by Megan and my brother. Tyler's dad had gone back to fight. He told me he'd fight even harder because he lost his best friend and I lost my daddy. After mom had started getting out more, I realized that the loss hadn't really hit her as hard as it hit the rest of us. Then 4 days after my 8th birthday I was standing next to Tyler again. This time at my moms wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I slipped on my new BCBG dress and fluffed my hair in the mirror. "Do you need a ride?" I spun around to see my step-dad, Michael standing in my doorway. "Um yeah just give me a minute." He nodded and went back downstairs. I put on a fresh coat of lipgloss and wondered why Michael had offered to give me a ride. He never has before. I mean, he's been married to my mom for 6 years now and he was nice, but for some reason, he's never been this nice to me. I guess I couldn't complain; he was offering to drive me to the 8th grade spring dance. After one more look in the mirror I grabbed my purse and headed towards the stairs. I twisted down the spiral staircase to see Michael waiting. He had a big, but unusual, smile on his face as he extended his arm to me "My lady." I grabbed his arm while giggling over his fake accent. "It's at the country club?" he asked as we walked towards his car. "Yeah, in the ballroom." I replied while sliding into the passenger seat. He began the short drive in silence and kept glancing over at me. "Don't you think that dress is a little short?" I looked down at the purple dress just above my knees and rolled my eyes. "No, it's fine." The rest of the ride was filled with uncomfortable silence until we pulled up to the dance. He placed a hand on my leg and I tried to ignore the weird feeling growing in my stomach. "Have fun and I'll pick you up at 10" he said with a smile. I shook off what just happened and put a smile on my face. I don't know what I was thinking, he was practically my dad.

I got out of the car with one final wave and quickly located my best friend Emily walking in. "Em!" I shouted as I ran over to her as fast as I could. She turned and gave me her pageant winning smile and whispered "I just saw Tyler go in and he looked really good." I laughed and tried to play off the blush growing on my cheeks. "I'm not an idiot and the whole class knows you like him." "No I don't" I said quickly as we walked inside. "Just tell him" she said before walking over to her date. I looked through the crowd and spotted Tyler with his friends . At the same time he spotted me and waved then started walking towards me.

"You look great." he said when we finally met in the middle of the dance floor. "Thanks, so do you" The DJ was playing a fast song and we kind of got sucked into it. We just kept dancing and talking with our friends the rest of the night. We were all having a blast together and I thought things couldn't get any better than they are. I glanced at my phone and saw it was almost ten. "I have to go soon!" I shouted to Tyler over the music. He gave me a sly smile as a slow song came on. "Time for one more?" he said as he stuck his hand out. I accepted it and smiled as we walked back onto the floor. "Always." Our bodies were close together as we swayed to the rhythm. He leaned his face closer to mine and spoke. "Do you remember when we were kids and you dared me to kiss you?" I blushed in the darkness. "Of course." He came even closer. "If i recall correctly you ran away." I laughed awkwardly. "Well you know..." Now he was inches away. "Are you gonna run this time?" I knew he could tell by the look in my eyes that it was perfectly okay for this to happen because next thing I knew, our lips were pressed together for the first time. It was beautiful and wonderful. It was everything a first kiss with the boy you've known forever should be. It was flawless and really something. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. "I've wanted to do that for longer then you know." he said. "I'm glad you finally did it." I said with my arms wrapped around his neck. We were so close to each other that we could feel each other breathe. My phone buzzed in my bag, ruining the moment. As I took it out and glanced at the screen, I saw it was Michael. I showed the phone to Tyler and gestured towards the door. "I gotta go. Hes waiting for me." "I'll call you tomorrow." he said with a wink. I turned and headed outside with the biggest smile.


	3. Note to Readers

ATTENTION READERS:

We have decided to move the fanfiction to another website. We recieved a review telling us that it would be a better idea to post there because we werent getting as many readers here. If you are still interested in reading, please follow the story on this link

s/3043888/1/You_Next_To_Me

we will be updating within a matter of days. Hopefully we'll have two chapters up by the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading and we hope you continue to enjoy!


End file.
